Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 138
Suggestions Ice Block vs. Orca Best fight ever and we have no suggestions. Tada. -'Minish Link' 20:43, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : : Need something to cool down Orca's heat. — BassJapas 20:48, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : : NOOOOOOOOOO U --AuronKaizer ''' 20:48, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : : Eh, okay. No other fights and this one has been waiting ever so patiently. The 20:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : :I am really just not fond of this idea. Still though this is a strange occurrence. Oni Link 22:24, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Darknut vs. Iron Knuckle While I know this has been done before... It has been quite a while and it is a very slow semi-week --Hydropanda (talk) 19:14, June 21, 2011 (UTC) : : I want to see this one again, I've suggested it myself way back when Oni Link 19:17, June 21, 2011 (UTC) : : Meh. — BassJapas 19:20, June 21, 2011 (UTC) : : Got the alphabetic order wrong. That and attracts the wrong kind of voters. Been done before and I am not dying to see if things turn out better this time. And I don't like the fight. And my toe hurts. And the trail was bad. And I felt half mad. --AuronKaizer ' 05:57, June 22, 2011 (UTC) : : Sorry, but it's way too obvious. The 19:41, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Captain Keeta vs. Master Stalfos Well it's a slow week so even though its the week end I thought I'd throw something out there. both are stalfos based mini bosses who, unlike most mini bosses, are also characters with a more noteworthy part in the story. Both run away from Link when he attempts to fight him with Link obtaining a valuable item upon their defeat. Oni Link 17:12, June 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Terrible. --Auron'Kaizer ' 17:18, June 25, 2011 (UTC) : : I see boring fight. --Jäzzi(Talk) 17:20, June 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Eh. : : Pretty good The 19:41, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hero's Shade vs. Sheik Both of these red-eyed characters help Link several times during his quest by teaching him things (Warp Songs/Hidden Skills). They both appear in two forms (Skeleton/Wolf and Sheik/Zelda) and seem to know a lot about Hyrule's history and its current situation. This is once again a revival of Black Dragon Laguz's suggestion from December. It garnered a fair amount of support when he suggested it, but dropped off in popularity when I brought it back on a slow week in the beginning of the year. I wish I had fresher ideas, but I'm all out of good ones and at least this was popular at one point. So since it seems like the suggestions this week aren't gaining any traction, tomorrow is Sunday, and the current ToC has been up for over a week, I figured throwing in another option and hoping one of them starts getting votes is the way to go. oh well. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:24, June 26, 2011 (UTC) : : I seem to remember opposing this before, though I really don't remember why. I think it's good now, anyway. Jedimasterlink (talk) 08:08, June 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Not interested. --Auron'Kaizer ''' 10:20, June 26, 2011 (UTC) : :Can't really remember how I felt about this one before but in the light of this week it looks quite beautiful Oni Link 12:50, June 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Just not my cup of tea. --Jäzzi(Talk) 12:53, June 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Eh, it's okay but I'm just not feeling it. The 19:41, June 26, 2011 (UTC)